


Ineffable One Shots

by lunarfoxx16



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, What am I doing, alternate unviverses, and, but there's some cursing, from a writing prompt on pinterest, ineffable husbands, mainly general audience, one shots, that i dont want people to yell at me for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarfoxx16/pseuds/lunarfoxx16
Summary: A collection of One-Shots based upon a prompt on Pinterest.





	Ineffable One Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicallySerial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicallySerial/gifts).

> Determination  
/dəˌtərməˈnāSH(ə)n/  
noun  
firmness of purpose; resoluteness.

Aziraphale looked up at the sky. The clouds had all but cleared; armageddon was no longer a threat. He turned to face his demonic friend. "Crowley, dear," his sky blue eyes bore into Crowley's golded ones.

Crowley looked at the angel, a small grin on the latter's face. "What is it, Angel?" He watched as the principality squirmed a bit in his seat by the window of the bookshop.

"Can you believe its already been a month since we stopped armageddon?" The blonde said excitedly.

Crowley opened his mouth, letting out a gasp in awe, "Wow, you're right... Has it been a month already?" He squinted, thinking about the timeline of the weeks that had passed. "I suppose you're right," He spoke, eyes wide, finally realizing it had indeed been a month.

Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, remembering how much struggling they had overcome during the aftermath of armageddon. Most of which had involved a distinct trick to deceive Heaven and Hell. "You know, dear," he cleared his throat, remembering something the demon had said, "You mentioned that... it wasn't over. What did you mean by that?"

The dark-haired demon glanced nervously at his angel. "I meant that... er, it truly hadn't ended. There will be more trouble to come our way, what with the antichrist just hanging around Tadfield." Crowley grew more nervous as he spoke. "Heaven and Hell will try again. They won't stop until one side is the clear victor."

Aziraphale's smile had fallen at this point, replaced with a solemn frown. "Well, I reckon we should prepare. Who knows when they will be back!"

Crowley stood up and stretched before walking closer to the blonde. He bent over and gave the angel a peck on the cheek, startling him a bit. "Y'know. It won't happen soon, but if it does, I believe we will conquer it again. Whatever it takes, I know we will make it out safely."  
Aziraphale gazed in reverence at Crowley, not used to hearing him sound so resolute.

"Your right," the angel smiled once again, "We will indeed get through it! Together!" He stood up in a swift motion and grasped Crowley in a hug. The two pulled back and walked hand in hand for yet another lovely dinner at the Ritz.


End file.
